He's Back!
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: Bella and Alec are living the perfect life. But what happens when they find out that vampires can come back from the dead? And what happens when a cerain bronze haired vampire come bacK? Sequel to TLOAG. Lots of drama!
1. My Family

**A/N: This is the sequel to TLOAG. Hope you like it! **

Disclaimer: I could never own anything as beautiful as Alec. :(

Few Weeks Later

Bella POV

My family is living a life of pure bliss.

Alec and I love all our children. Mitchell, Rebecca, Gwen, Damien, Mollie. And we also love all thier mates as children.

Emmett and Jane are happy together. They've even adopted a little boy called Kelvin who's currently 4 months old. They adopted him last week, only after a day in the orphanage. His parents both died in a horrible house fire. His 9 year old sister, Sasha saved him, but she died in the orphanage because of lung cancer from the smoke.

Alice and Jasper adopted two kids. A boy, Michael and a girl, Amber. They're 3 month old twins. Their father died before they were born, nobidy knows how, and their mom died giving birth to them. They're the sweetest.

Carlisle and Esme don't have any kids, but may adopt some in the future.

Our family is huge, yet happy. Alec wants more kids, but for now, I want a break!

I'm lying on the couch, bouncing Kelvin on my stomache. His mom and dad are in their room doing... things.

Shudder.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Alec approaching me, His red eyes huge and begging.

"Please Bella?" He asks, pouting like a small child. I laugh in shake my head. "Not now Alec! Maybe in a year or two." I respond. He just pouts harder, and whines "I can't wait that long!"

I laugh again and say, "well, you have to." When he growls. He comes over a vampire speed, and removes Kelvin from my hands, putting him in his baby swing. He then jumps on me and we land on the couch. He attacks my lips with his and whispers against them, "please?"

I moan and surrender. "OK" I breathe against his lips. He picks me up and speeds me to the bedroom...

**How was it? Sorry this chapter's kinda lame, I just couldn't think of a way to start it. It'll get better though! Review!**


	2. What?

**A/N: As promised, this story shall get better! **

Disclaimer: :( Don't own

Bella POV

Alec and I were relzxing in the bed, pretending to sleep while enjoying each others company. And then suddenly, we heard Carlisle's panicked voice calling for us.

"Alec! Bella! Get down here! It's important!" He shouted. At vampire speed, Alec and I got dressed, and ran downstairs. Somehow, I managed to trip, but Alec caught me. He laughed, and I stuck my tongue out him.

He growled and we raced each other to the living room. He won. Grr.

We stopped laughing when we saw Carlisles face. It looked like stone. No emotion at all.

What was wrong?

"Carlisle? Is everything alright?" I asked, slightly worried.

Slowly, he shoke his head.

"Well, what's wrong?" Alec demanded, impatient.

"Well, Jasper and I were doing some research. And we found out that if a vampire has a special talent, then if that vampire dies, it could come back to life." He said, gloomily.

I shrugged. "So?"

"Well... Edward..." Carlisle's voice drifted off.

And I felt myself panicking.

Edward? Is it possible that he could come back?

Shit.

Suddenly, we heard pounding on the castle doors.

**Duh duh duh! Who do you think it is? I bet y'all know. But whoever gives the correct guess in a review FIRST will recieve a hug from Alec! So review!**


	3. Edward

**A/N: Today, we have a special guest! The FIRST one that correrctly guesssed who was at the door! Say hi to one of my friends on FF, _I luv Birdwing and Scourge_!**

**I luv Birdwing and Scourge: Hi! Where's Alec? **

**Alec: Right here *Hugs her* **

**I luv Birdwing and Scourge: Thanks! Bye! **

Disclaimer: :( don't own Alec

Alec POV

Together, Bella and I walked to the door. With Bella by my side, I opened the door.

There stood Edward. His bronze hair looking gayer than usual, and his clothes were ripped and muddy. I hissed as he took a step towards Bella, who backed away, looking horrified.

He glanced at me and growled. His eyes were red. Red with absoloute rage and hate. I hissed again and tackled him. Bella screamed.

Edward was on top of me.

Suddenly, Edward was on the other side of the room. With... Natalie on top of him.

"Don't you EVER hurt Mom or Dad again!" She screamed, her brilliant orange eyes flashing, and her hair turning into flames. She has grown very attached to us, especially my Bella, so it's no wonder why she would get Edward away from me.

Edward gulped and looked frightened for a brief secind, but then his face hardened and he roared. They started to fight. Even though Natalie could re-kill him very easily with her power, Edward was winning.

Because of his stupid power.

Stupid, gay, idiotic, mind reading bitch!

I suddenly heard a low hiss. It sounded like nothing I've ever heard before, and it was coming from Bella's direction. I glanced over at her and froze.

Her eyes were the deepest black I have ever seen them, and her lips were pulled back in a growl. Her venom coated teeth showed, as she growled a second time.

She looked absoloutly terrifying.

And then she attacked.

**How was it. This chapter is the one with the most D-R-A-M-A by far! At least for now... Review!**


	4. Aro's On Our Side?

**A/N: Lets see what Bella's gonna do!**

Disclaimer: Me: *Sobbing*

Alec: Why're you crying?

Me: I don't own you!

Bella POV

I attacked Edward. I just couldn't handle all the pain he had caused me.

Caused the Cullens.

I had him on the ground. Since I had that shield, he couldn't read my mind, unless I let him. Which is never gonna happen.

Lets just say, he was very angry.

Suddenly, he roared and I found myself under him. Shit. I let my guard down. His hands were at my neck. I couldn't move.

"Well Bella, looks like you _lost_" He hissed in my ear. His grip tightened around my neck. If I were human, I would've died by now.

I had been able to crane my neck up a little bit and saw Alec. Edward hadn't noticed him. Alec put his finger to his lips. And then he grabbed onto Edward's neck from behind, and threw him against the wall. Alec then sped over to Edward before he could get up. He grabbed Edward's neck again and had him pinned against the ground.

That was when Aro shouted "enough!"

Alec and I looked at Aro in surprise.

"Let Edward go. His power shall be quite useful to the guard" Aro explained.

I was mad. How could Aro just let Edward go? Did he not witness what had just happened? Edward was about to KILL me for crying out loud!

Alec had reluctantly let go of Edward. Before he did however, he'd smashed Edward's head against the ground. When Edward got up, he sent a grateful look to Aro and then sped to his room.

Probably to fix his face.

Once he was gone, Alec and I turned towards Aro.

"Aro? How could you let Edward go? Did you not witness what happened?" I demanded, angry.

It was then I noticed that Aro had an evil glint to his eye.

"I know that he tried to kill you, Bella. I was pretending when I said he could be on the guard. I just want him to be distracted long enough so that we could find a way to kill him." Aro whispered.

Aro's on our side?

This is gonna be good...

**How was it? Sorry it's short. You should expect that from me :p. At least the story lengths are decently long. :) **

**Review!**


	5. Fluff

**A/N: This chapter's probably gonna be bad because: **

**1) I have a case of writer's block **

**and 2) I'm sick again. :( **

**So sorry. **

Disclaimer: :( Nope, don't own anything

Bella POV

After Aro told us that he was on our side, Alec and I left the room and headed up to our room.

We were on our bed and Alec started rubbing my stomach. I giggled, "Alec, I don't think anything has formed yet." I told him. He pouted. He really did love being a daddy.

I cheered him up by kissing him. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. We were horizontal on the bed with him on top of me.

I pulled back and he growled slightly. I smirked.

I leaned on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed, "I love you Alec" and he nuzzled my neck.

We were relaxing together, and then somebody knocked on the door...

**I know this chapter is super ultra megaly short. But, in my defense, I'm sick and was hit in the head with a basketball in gym today, so I have a killer headache. Review!**


	6. Bella's Plan

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy, and had a case of writer's block. **

Disclaimer: :( no own

Bella POV

Alec got up to answer the door. I had been frightened it would be Edward, but Alec reassured me that he would be fine. Still, I held my breath.

He opened the door to reveal Jasper. Phew. I slowly let out my breath. Jasper smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He then turned towards Alec. Ha, I win.

"Alec, Edward has gone hunting. Aro wants us all in the throne room to discuss what to do." Jasper explained. Alec nodded and I sped to his side. He grabbed my hand, and we followed Jasper to the throne room. Once there, we were greeted by everyone.

Aro clapped his hands and we all gathered around him. "OK everybody, we need a plan to get rid of Edward. Forever." He announced.

Everybody cheered-even Carlisle and Esme-and we all discussed what to do.

There were a bunch of brilliant ideas, but none of them seemed good enough for Aro. Geez, this guy is hard to please! **(Yea yea, I know that rhymes. No stupid reviews about that please!) **

We were all running out of ideas, and Jasper was getting frustrated. Probably because of all the emotions. Poor guy, I'm glad I'm not an empath. That'd be really annoying to live with.

And then it hit me.

I squealed, and everybody looked at me like I had seven heads. If I were human, I'd be bright red for sure!

Aro asked patiently, "Bella, do you have an idea?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, what is it?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

I grinned and explained my plan, "OK, Edward wants me back right?" Alec growled and nodded. I smirked and continued, "Well, what if I told him I wanted to meet him somewhere private. You guys would all be hiding, and I'll use my shield to block your thoughts. There, I'll tell him that I'm still in love with him. As he leans in to kiss me, or do whatever he'll do, you all will jump out and we'll tear him apart. We'll all take a part of him- someone'll take a leg, an arm, his torso excetra, and we'll skatter them all over the planet. Once at the desinated spot, we'll burn the body part. If that doesn't keep him dead, nothing will."

They all praised my plan, but Alec was a little upset that I would have to pretend to love Edward.

We then discussed who would take what where.

Emmett would take his left leg to Africa.

Jasper would take his right lef to Texas.

Rosalie would take his left arm to Timbuktu.

Alice would take his right arm to Anartica.

Alec would take his torso to England.

And I would get the honor to take his head to South America.

The plan was perfect.


	7. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but this has absoloutly nothing to do with the story. **

**I was just wondering... **

**Are any of you out there horse lovers like me? **

**If you are, I have amazing news. **

**I have a website! It's called: **

**horselovercentral **

**.weebly **

**.com**

**Yea yea, I know, weebly. No stupid comments on that please! **

**And sorry for the way I had to type the website name. FF wouldn't let me put it all together.**

**Anyway, go check it out! **

**Thanks!**


	8. Talking To Esme

**A/N: OK, lets see what happens. Oh, and I just realized that Rosalie died in TLOAG. So, Jane is Emmett's mate. Sorry about that.**

Disclaimer: All I own are Bellas kids and their mates

2 Months Later

Bella POV

It's been two months since I came up with the plan to destroy Edward. Since then, I've tried three times to get Edward "alone" with me. But he won't come.

He may be suspicious, he may not be. I don't know.

Even with the trouble with Edward, Alec and I are happy.

I'm showing signs of being pregnant. My stomach is rounder. It's not very big yet, but you can tell I'm pregnant.

I'm not the only one pregnant in this family though.

Gwen is pregnant. She told me two weeks ago. I'm thrilled. I'm gonna become a grandmother! Although, our kids are only gonna be about a month apart in age, which is kinda weird.

I mean, Gwen's baby would be my baby's neice or nephew!

In two more months, Carlisle'll be able to see if we're pregnat with a boy or girl. Or, if we're pregnant with multiple babies.

Considering I've never had just one baby though, I think I'm pregnant with two or more.

You never know.

Gwen wants a daughter. She already has the perfect name picked out. River. She loves that name. I think it's adorable. If she has a boy, she's gonna name him Corey. She really wants a daughter though.

I'm hoping for a son. I already have 3 daughters, not counting my inlaws. I only have two sons, I wanna make it evened out. If I have a son, I'm naming him Matthew. If I have a daughter, I'm naming her Dawn.

Nobody besides Alec and Gwen knows I already have names picked out. I'm about to tell Esme though.

"Esme?" I call out. She appears in front of me in a flash. "Yes dear?" She asks, happy as usual.

"Can you come with me somewhere private? It's nothing bad I promise. I just wanna tell you what I wanna name my kid or kids and I don't want anyone to know yet." I explained, lowerring my voice for the last sentence.

Esme looks delighted, "Of course dear!" She exclaims happily. And then, Gwen appears.

"I wanna tell you my names too." She says. I nod and run at vampire speed, out of the house. Esme and Gwen follow me easily. We run for a few minutes, to get distance between us and the house. We finally stop in a clearing with a waterfall. We all sit crosslegged in the grass by the waterfall, and sit, just admiring the view for a few minutes. Soon, the sun breaks out and we all start sparkling. We all crack up.

Finally, Esme composes herself and speaks up. "So what'd you plan for the names?" She asks, bouncing up and down. Gwen looks at me and says, "You go first mom." I nod and face Esme.

"Well, for a daughter, I was thinking Dawn, and for a son, I was thinking Matthew." I explain. Esme's eyes fill with venom tears once I say Matthew and I'm alarmed.

"Mom? What is it?" I ask, pulling her in a hug, trying to comfort her. She smiles a small smile and replies, "Matthew was the name of my baby when I was human. But I love the names." I squeeze her tighter, and apologize. She tells me, "No no, it was a long time ago. If you named your son Matthew, I'd be delighted."

I nod and release her. And then Esme faces Gwen and asks, "So what were you planning? I can't believe I'll be a great grandmother!" Her voice getting excited at the last sentence.

Gwen laughs and replies, "For a son, I was thinking Corey. If I have a daughter, I was thinking River." Esme smiles and hugs her, "I love the names!"

We stay by the waterfall for awhile, talking about how big our family was, before running back to the house.

**How was it? Did you like the names? I got Corey from Taylor Swift's song, Stay Beautiful. Review!**


	9. Going On A Double Date

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever. Writers block. Ugh. **

Disclaimer: I want Twilight sooooo bad! Though if I owned Edward, I would kill him off. Hehe.

Bella POV

Once back at the house, Gwen and Esme ran off to find their mates and I searched for Alec. It didn't take me long to find him of course.

I found him flopped back on our bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked extremely bored. Once he sensed my presence though, I immediatly found myself pressed up against the wall. Alec was kissing me violently, barely giving me time to react.

I loved it.

And instantly wanted more.

As I kissed him back, he growled against my lips, "Where have you been?" I moaned into the kiss, allowing him access into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned again as mine explored his and I said, "I was talking with Esme and Gwen. Girl time."

Alec pulled back, his eyes pitch black with lust. "That was too long. No more girl time." He growled, kissing me again and carrying me over to the bed.

The Next Morning

Alec and I lay in the bed, and I was tracing patterns in Alec's chest. He held me close and we just relaxed, enjoying each others presence. That was soon ruined when Alice pounded on the door.

Hmm... it's hard to imagine Alice pounding on a door. Or anything really. She's too small and pixielike.

"Alec! Bella! Get up and dressed NOW!" She shrieked through the door. Ouch, she was loud. I think my eardrums are broken. Alec and I winced, and got up, getting dressed like she asked. Or I guess, demanded is the better word. We didn't really feel like facing the Wrath of Alice.

Not right now.

Once dressed, Alec opened the door and Alice bounced in, Jasper by her side. Jasper smiled at us, although I could tell that he was slightly afraid of his wife as Alice bounced up and down.

"Come on guys! We're going on a DOUBLE DATE!" She shrieked. I groaned, hoping Alice wouldn't hear. But she started to glare at me, so I knew my attempt failed.

Damn it.

Once she was done glaring at me, Alice started bouncing up and down again. I seriously think she's on a permanent sugar high.

Wait... can vampires even GO on a sugar high?

"Get ready and meet us by the door in 45 minutes!" Alice chirped out. Pulling Jaspers arm, she left Alec and I to get ready. I stared at Alec and he stared at me and then we both stared at the closed door for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. We heard Alice growl and just laughed harder.

After composing himself, Alec smiled at me and said, "Come on Bella, lets get ready." And I smiled and nodded. We then went to our seperate closets to get ready.

I choose a snug, sleeveless red dress that went down to mid thigh, along with some silver 4 inch heels. I usually wouldn't wear something like this, but as I mentioned earlier, I don't feel like facing the Wrath of Alice.

Alec choose some clean jeans that were somewhat dressy, and a white shirt and black tie. He had black sneakers on. The shirt hugged his abs and I licked my lips when I saw him. He raked my body, up and down, and once again his eyes darkened with lust. I smirked at him, and headed for my vanity. I put on some red lipstick and silver eye mascara. I even put in some silver hoop earrings. After that, I curled my hair slightly, and braided it into multiple little braids.

Oh, this better be enough for Alice. If it's not, I'll scream.

Once ready, I turned to face Alec. He smiled, and we linked arms as we headed downstairs. There, we met Alice and Jasper.

Alice had on a midnight blue sleeveless, midthigh dress. It had silver lining wrapping around the bust area. She had silver 6 inch heels, and even then she was about 3 inches shorter than me. She had on some clear lipgloss and sparkly blue mascara, with silver dangly earrings, Her hair was in its usually spiky, pixielike style.

Jasper had on black dress pants, and his shirt was similar to Alec's and his hair was slightly brushed back. He was glaring at his wife. Looks like Alice refused to let him underdress.

Alice smiled at us, and we headed to the garage. Jasper and Alice got into a silver Mustang and Alec and I got into a black BMW. Alice told us to follow them, and then we were off.

It was then that a slightly horrifying thought crossed my mind.

Alice never told us where we were going.

**Duh duh duh! Where do you think they're going? Review!**


	10. Party! Part 1

**A/N: Sooooo, where do you think they're going? Lets find out! **

Disclaimer: Grrr. How about we all go hunt Stephanie Meyer down?

Bella POV

Slightly panicked, I whipped out my cell phone from my pocket. At vampire speed, I quickly dial Alice's number and put the phone to my ear. After two rings, the evil little pixie picks up.

"Bella, I'm not gonna tell you where we're going. You're gonna have to wait and see!" Alice chirps happily into the phone before hanging up.

Grr.

Damn future seeing pixie.

I glare at the phone in my hand and Alec suddenly bursts out laughing. I stare at him like he's got seven heads. Why the hell was he laughing?

THIS WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT FUNNY!

"Damn future seeing pixie?" He asks, smirking.

Oh.

That.

That's why he's laughing.

Wait...

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask, embarrased. Still smirking, Alec nods. I growl under my breathe. Damn me. Alec laughs again.

Grr.

No, make that a double Grr.

A few minutes later, Alice pulls up in a parking lot. Alec pulls in right next to her, still fucking laughing.

I'm gonna kill him later.

Wait...is this...

"ALICE! A BAR?" I scream, getting out of the car. Getting out of her car, Alice nods, and skips inside. I stomp in after her. Already, every god damn male is eyeing us with lust.

Gag me.

Or set me aflame.

Either works.

Alice smirks, finding their fake attraction funny and I glare at them.

It was then that the boys appear. Jasper wraps his arm around Alice's waist and pulls her to him, growling slightly. Alec puts his arms over my shoulders and kisses my neck. He looks up and smirks at whoever is watching.

Which is pretty much every fucking male in this damn bar.

It was then that I realized that vampires smirk alot.

Weird.

A slow song then comes on and Alec pulls me to the dance floor. Jasper and Alice are right beside us. **(OK, I'm 13, so I've obviously never been in a bar. Dunno if they have dance floors or not.) **

We dance to the song and after about 4 minutes, it ends. The boys go off on their own and Alice tugs on my arm.

"C'mon Bella!" She shouts, tugging me to the bar.

What the fuck?

I give her a questioning look and she smiles.

"You didn't know that vampires can drink alchol?" She asks in disbelief, gaping at me. I slowly shake my head and ask, "Why? I thought we could only drink blood?"

Alice shrugs her shoulders and replies, "I don't know why we can drink alchol. But come on! Try some!"

Hesitantly, I nod. Alice orders two Bloody Marys (how ironic) and pays a slutty looking bartender with bleach blonde hair. The bartender is eyeing Jasper and Alec with lust. Alice and I glare at her. She gulps and hurries away.

Alice and I gulp our drinks down. Surprisingly, it's good.

Extremely good.

Alice then hurries to find Jasper. But I stay at the bar. And order another Bloody Mary, and another, and another...

After my... I think it was 2nd Bloody Mary, some greasy human, reeking of alchol asks me to dance. I smile and take his hand.

This is gonna be fun!

**Uh oh. Bella got wasted. Or drunk. Or high. Or whatever you wanna call it. Review!**


	11. Party! Part 2

**A/N: Oh dear God. Bella, what did you do?**

Disclaimer: I may not own all of Twilight, but Alec is MINE!

Bella POV

When the song ended, the human-he said his name was Josh-led me to a back room. He told me to sit on the couch. I smiled at him as I did so.

And then he was kissing me.

My back was pressed against the couch and Josh was on top of me. He continued to kiss me, not stopping. I kissed back.

Until the door flew open and Alec had Josh by the neck.

"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Alec roared, throwing Josh at a wall. Josh groaned and blacked out as he slumped to the ground.

Alec then turned to me. I giggled.

"You're drunk." He stated simply. I tilted my head at him. I was pretty sure I only had two Bloody Marys.

"Alec, I only had two Bloody Marys." I said. My voice sounded slurred.

Weird.

Alec shoke his head and mumbled under his breathe, "Defiantly drunk." I frowned. I wasn't drunk!

Alec sighed and then looked at me. "Come on Bella, time to go."

"What about...Al-Alice and Jasper?" I asked, I was starting to stumble all over the place.

Alec grabbed me by the arm and replied, "They left a few minutes ago. Come on, lets get you home."

I nodded and was in a daze for awhile. Next thing I knew, we were back at the house and Alec was helping me out of the car.

How'd we get here?

"Alec, we were at the club a...a second ago!" I announced, suddenly bursting into giggles. Alec sighed and said, "Bella, we've been here for five minutes and I've been trying to get you out of the car."

I gazed at him, still giggly. He sighed again and just picked me up. I squealed and suddenly I was on a bed.

And everyone was in the room, staring at me.

A big guy-Emmett?-started laughing and shouted, "BELLA'S DRUNK!" And then another guy-Felix?-started laughing too. They high fived each other.

I'm not drunk!...am I?

**Sorry for the crumminess. I'm 13 so obviously, I've never gotten drunk. And I'm not really sure how a drunkie acts. Soooooo...yea. Review and Alec will kiss you!...NOT! HE IS MINE!**


	12. Ultrasounds and Edward

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! Family drama. **

Disclaimer: I don't care what anybody says. ALEC IS MINE!

Bella POV

A Few Hours Later

After a few hours, Emmett and Felix FINALLY stopped making fun of me for being drunk and ran off to play GTA IV. When I was finally alone, I went to speak with Gwen.

We were both getting pretty big and it was time for Carlisle to do an ultrasound** (that's what it's called right?)** to figure out how many babies we were having and to find out if they were boys or girls.

Once Gwen and I met up, we went down to Carlisle's office. He took the ultrasounds and left the room to see the results. Gwen and I were bouncing up and down and really jittery. When he came back, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Bella, you're having one baby and it's a boy." I squealed and he chuckled. Then he turned to Gwen who looked like she was about to explode. "Gwen, you're having twins, a boy and a girl." He declared.

Gwen and I started squealing so loud that Alec and Andrew came running in. "What is it?" They demanded. I ran to Alec and Gwen ran to Andrew.

"Alec! I'm having one baby and it's a boy!" I squealed. Alec grinned and picked me up, spinning me around. As he did, I could her Gwen and Andrew talking.

"Andrew! I'm having twins, a boy and a girl!" Gwen squealed. I was able to see Andrew smile and kiss her, so I shouted, "Too much PDA!" Alec set me down and laughed as Andrew and Gwen turned to glare at me. I smirked.

Gwen went out of the room, Andrew following behind her. I smiled and giggled as Alec kissed me.

"A son," He whispered. I nodded and he grinned. From the door, we heard snickering and turned to glare at Gwen and Andrew. They ran away laughing. I sighed and Alec and I went back to our room.

Once we got to the hallway where our bedroom was, we froze. There, standing in front of the bedroom door, waiting for us, was Edward


	13. Putting The Plan Into Action

**A/N: Edward? Oh lord.**

Disclaimer: Macy: *Sad*

Me: Macy? What's wrong?

Macy: Jasper isn't real...

Me: Oh...

Alec: *Hugs me from behind* But I am

Me: *Giggles* I don't care what anybody says! ALEC! IS! MINE!

Bella POV

I gulped when I saw him. He was glaring at me and I heard Alec hissing. I was frozen.

Slowly, Edward's eyes turned black and I whimpered. Alec startes growling louder. I was terrified.

But then I remembered my plan. And a smirk that Edward didn't see, formed on my lips.

I softly whispered, "Now." Edward looked at me like I was insane, but Alec suddenly grinned.

Slowly, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Jane appeared, cornering Edward who was backing against the wall. And then...WE ATTACKED!

With all of us on him at once, Edward didn't stand a chance. We all tore him up, and grabbed our assigned body parts. Everybody then ran off, taking the body parts to their final resting places.

Me? I was taking Edward's head to South America, and I got the honor of burning it. Hopefully, Edward would stay dead. Forever.

Few Hours Later

I was finally in South America, in Peru. I took his head in the middle of the forest, set it down and started a bonfire. I then picked his head back up.

Edward's eyes were black as he glared at me. I smirked at him. He hissed, "I hope you, Alec, and all your children GO TO HELL!"

I growled. That was it! I whispered menacingly, "We're not the ones going to hell you bitch!"

And then I threw his head into the fire. He screamed as he burned.

I smirked and sat in the grass, watching the bonfire. I stayed until the bonfire was starting to go out, then stood up, dusted the ashes off my clothes, put out the rest of the fire, and started running back home, where Alec was waiting.

Edward was now gone forever...I hope.

**He's finally dead! Woohoo! But...is it forever? Review!**


	14. Jane

**A/N: Sorry! Between testing and writers block it's been...ughh**

Disclaimer: Alec. Is. Mine. Macy gets Jasper, but ALEC IS MINE!

Bella POV

I finally returned to the castle and Alec was ready and waiting for me. Everyone came up to hug me, glad for my return. Gwen and Alec both rubbed my belly and I rubbed Gwen's. We were due very soon.

And we were both excited as hell.

Alec was excited to. But if he suggests having another kid I will quite literally Rip. His. Head. Off.** (A/N: *Growls*)**

When all the excitement and reunions were over, Alec and I went to our room. We relaxed and snuggled on our bed when we heard a knock on the door. We seperated, and Alec looked up.

"Come in," He called.

Jane came in and smiled at us. We smiled back and I went over to hug her. She hugged me back, careful not to squeeze too hard.

When we pulled away, Jane looked at Alec. "Alec leave. Bella and I need some girl time." I giggled and Alec grinned and winked before leaving. I started giggling harder.

I expected Jane to start laughing too. But she didn't. In fact, when I finally stopped and looked over at her, her face was dead serious.

"Jane?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

Jane sighed. I grew even more worried. Something had to be seriously wrong/

"Bella, sit down. I need to tell you something extremely important." She told me. I nodded and sat on the bed. Jane sat next to me and turned to face me.

"Jane, what is it?" I asked. Jane sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Bella, Alec is cheating on you."

**What? Grrr. I am going to kill him! Review!**


	15. No!

**A/N: So, I'm currently mad at Alec. Ughh. This chapter and one or two after were actually the idea of one of my reviewers.**

Disclaimer: Macy, Jasper is yours. I'm reconsidering Alec being mine though...since he...*gets choked up and goes away*

Bella POV

I gasped in horror and backed up. "N-no." I managed to choke out. Jane nodded sadly and stared at me. "He did Bella. Edward and I saw him kiss Heidi."

I gasped and collapsed to my knees. So Edward was just trying to protect me! Oh God, what have I done? We killed him and he was just trying to save me from the real monster.

Alec.

NO! I couldn't take it anymore and started to dry sob. Jane knelt down and hugged me. I hugged back gratefully. Alec was her brother, her twin and she still decided to help me. Most everyone thinks she's a sadistic bitch, but she was just cursed with a stupid power. Right now, she's the one helping me and she was now my best friend.

I cried still and Jane rocked and soothed me until I finally stopped. I hugged her tight, and we stayed like that until she gently pryed me away and stood up. I looked up at her, whimpering.

"Shh Bella," She told me. "I need to go finish my duties, but I swear I will come back as soon as I can alright?" I whimpered again and nodded.

She smiled sadly, whispered, "Be strong Bella," and hugged me once more before leaving. Once she did leave, I collapsed on my bed and dry sobbed for what seemed like forever. Then, I got up and looked around, trying not to cry.

If Alec loved Heidi, then he wouldn't want me in here anymore. I packed up my stuff.

Just as I finished, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jane coming to help me again, I managed to call out, "Come in."

But the person who opened the door wasn't Jane.

It was Alec.

**Uh oh. What's gonna happen? I'm still mad at him. He...he cheated on...*sobs* R-review!**


	16. Edward Is BackAgain!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm still mad at Alec...oh and I now have an account on FictionPress, with the same user! Go over there if you wanna check out some of my original stories.**

Disclaimer: Jasper. Is. Macy's. Alec...b-belongs to Heidi I g-guess. *Sobs*

Bella POV

I gasp and back up against a wall. Alec looks at me confused.

"Bella, mia amore, what's wrong?" He asks, concern evident in his voice. Fake concern I bet.

"Y-you know! You're a lying, cheating, bastard!" I scream at him, venom tears fresh in my eyes. He looks at me confused and worried. "Bella, honey, I'm not cheating on you. I love you Bella."

"Yes you are! I am pregnant with your child Alec! How could you?" I scream at him again, before running out of the room, dry sobbing.

Alec POV

I watched as my Bella ran out of the room crying. Once she was out, I collapsed and dry sobbed. I didn't cheat on her! I didn't! I love her with everything I've got. So why does she think I cheated on her?

Bella POV

I run through the halls of the castle. Once I reach Jane's room, I stop. I'm about to knock on the door, when I hear voices on the other side. Puzzled, I stop and listen.

"Edward I have done what you've asked me." I hear Jane say.

Wait...Edward? But...but we killed him! Unless...

Oh please no! He came back to life again?

I peer through the keyhole, and see Edward smirk, "Very good Jane. Bella now believes that Alec is cheating on her. Now she will come back to me. But first, I want you to tell Alec that Bella is cheating on him with Demetri." He did something, I couldn't see what, and Jane nodded.

She nodded as if in a trance. "Yes Master." She says. Then she heads for the door and I run off.

Alec didn't cheat on me! I need to find him before it's too late!

**OhMiGod...Alec! I was so wrong! So wrong! God I need to find him. Review!**


	17. Patching Things Up

**A/N: OK so Alec and I are still patching things up. Here's the next chappy**

Disclaimer: Jasper is Macy's. Alec is slowly becoming mine again.

Bella POV

I use vampire speed, but I'm slower than normal because I'm pregnant. I find Alec still in my room, but it's too late. Jane is already talking to him.

"Alec!" I scream. "Don't listen to her!" He turns to glare at me and Jane leaves the room.

"Bella...you've been having an affair with Demetri?" He yells, his eyes filling with venom tears. I dry sob as I say, "No! No I'm not, I swear Alec I'm not!"

He dry sobs as he says, "How do I know that baby is mine?" And I collapse at his words.

I sob on the ground. "The baby is yours. All our babies are yours. Please Alec. Please, I'm so sorry! Jane wasn't telling the truth! Edward is somehow controlling her mind!"

I continue to dry sob on the ground until I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I look up and am met with Alec's eyes and I just sob harder. He rocks me, trying to calm me down.

"Shh Bella, mia amore, please shhh." He whispers, rocking me. I whimper and he strokes my hair until I stop.

"Good," he says, "Now what were you saying about Edward? I thought we killed him?" He asks. I sniffle as I say, "Apparelently we didn't. Somehow he came back, and I think he's stronger. I think he can do mind control now." I tell him. Alec's arms tighten around me and he growls.

I bury my face in his chest, "What are we going to do Alec?" I sob. He rocks me and whispers, "Shh shhh, I don't know, but we'll think of something."

I nod and we stay silent as he continues to rock me. This continues for a few more minutes and then Edward bursts through the door.

**Duh duh duh! He's Back! Again! What will happen? Review!**


	18. Intruder

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait**

**Disclaimer: Alec. Is. Mine.**

Bella's POV

I look up in alarm and Alec holds me tighter anf growls. I bury my face in his chest.

I can't see him face, but I can tell that Edward is smirking. "You thought you could get rid of me." He hisses out. I hear Alec growl and it takes all my power not to start dry sobbing.

I peek up at Edward and he smirks evilly down at me. "P-please leave us alone." I whimper. Edward smirks and hisses. "Never. You are my mate and I want you back!" He roars. I flinch.

Suddenly every vampire in the castle comes running. They must've heard Edward. When they see him, they all growl and roar.

I see a blur...which means whatever is happening has got to be extremely fast considering I'm a vampire...and suddenly Edward is pinned against the wall.

By Jasper.

"Leave my little sister alone!" He hisses out. Edward smirks evilly. "Why the fuck should I?! I won't stop until i get what's mine!" He roars.

Jasper then slams Edward's head against the wall so hard, Edward blacks out. The room is filled with gasps and Jasper looks up at all of us, a smug smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the room is filled with a booming laugh and we all turn to see Emmett laughing so hard he's rolling on the floor. We all stare at him like he's crazy, and finally he is able to get up, but he is still laughing a bit.

"That was awesome bro!" He booms. Jasper looks like that if could blush, he'd be tomato red. "Thanks." He mumbles, staring at the ground. I don't think Jasper really knows how to reply to compliments.

Well, I know how he feels. Whenever someone compliments me, I get really embarrased.

"How did you do that?!" Emmett asks, running over to Jasper. Jasper looks up and slowly, a smirk graces his lips once again. "Maria taught me. It's actually a really useful fighting technique." He says.

Emmett laughs harder, but he's interuppted when Edward stirs. We all look down at him. "Oh shit." Jasper mumbles. Then he punches Edward in the face so hard that he stops stirring. He's unconcious again.

Jasper then looks over at Alec. "Help me get this fucker to the dungeon." He orders. Alec nods and together they lift him up.

Emmett seems confused. "Jasper, you're a vampire, couldn't you take Edward down by yourself?" He asks, scratching the back of his head. Jasper sighs impatiently and looks over at him. "I would, but obviously my punches don't knock him out for very long. If he stirs again, I'll ask Alec to use his power because it has a longer effect." He explains slowly, like he's explaining something to a three year old.

"Oooohhhh." Emmett says, acting like a kid who just got a really tough math problem right. "I see." He says. Jasper rolls his eyes and then looks back over at Alec. "Come on." He orders. Alec nods and together they take Edward to the dungeon.

Jasper's POV

With Alec's help, I manage to get Edward down to the dungeon. He stirred when we were going down the stairs, but Alec used his power and he instantly stopped. I chuckled a bit. "Fucking awesome power bro." I tell him. He smirks at me and we take Edward to one of the cells.

We chain his up using these special chains that not even vampires can break and we make sure he's in one of the sound proof cells. Once we're sure he won't escape, we go back up to the main level of the castle.

We find everyone now in the main room, talking. I sit down next to Alice on the floor and put an arm around her. She smiles. "Miss me?" I asked. She giggles and nods. "Yeah, I did." She says. I smile and nuzzle her neck.

Alec's POV

Once we have Edward all chained up and everything, Jasper and I went up to the main floor of the castle. We found everyone in the main room, they were all talking with each other. Jasper goes to sit by Alice on the floor and I see him wrap an arm around her. I smile to myself and go sit next to Bella on the loveseat.

She smiles when she sees me. I grin. "Hello love." I greet her, kissing her lips. She kisses back, and I tease her and pull away. She pouts at me and I laugh and pull her into my lap. She smiles, happy again, and wraps her legs around my waist and puts her head on my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around her, rocking her.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear, so only I could hear. I smile at her and whisper back, "I love you too honey." And nibble on her ear a bit. She purs and I grin. I love making her pur.

"Baby loves you too." She whispers. My grin grows impossibly bigger and I rub her belly. "And I love baby." I say to it, before leaning down a bit and placing a kiss on her stomach.

The room is instantly filled with snickers and laughs and Bella and I realize that we aren't alone. We both look up at the same time, and if we could blush, I know we'd both be fire engine red.

Emmett laughs the hardest and we glare at him. He stops, but not because of us glaring, but because we hear the front door to the castle open.

Everyone freezes because we're not used to people coming to the castle, at will, and then Bella surprises us all, by getting off my lap, standing up, and heading to the door.

Bella's POV

Alec and I are both extremely embarrased that we forgot that there were others in the room and everyone is laughing at us. Emmett is laughing the hardest out of everyone so we glare at him.

He stops, but only because we hear the front door open. Everyone freezes and then I get up off of Alec's lap and start heading to the front door. I want to see who the hell is in the castle. No one comes here on their own free will, so who the hell can it be?

Before I can even exit the main room, Alec grabs hold of my arm. I turn to look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask. He looks up at me. "Are you sure it's safe?" He asks, worriedly.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I swear, I am still treated like a fragile human around here. "I am a vampire now Alec, remember? I can take care of myself, whoever it is can't hurt me." I tell him.

He looks at me, his face unsure and I sigh again. "Please just let me go see who it is? If I need help, or if they try to hurt me, I'll scream and you'll hear me." I tell him.

He hesitates for a minute, but then decides to let me go. I smile, "Thank you." I tell him, pecking him on the cheek. And then I exit out of the main room.

The corridor is long and dark, even with vampire eyes. I go down the hall quietly, hoping that whoever the intruder was wouldn't hear me. The last thing I needed was for me to have to scream, then for Alec to have to save me and never trust me alone and out of his sight ever again.

Finally, I am in a position where I can see the intruder, but if they're human, then they won't see me.

But turns out where I hid was pointless, when I heard the familiar voice.

"Bella?" The rough, male voice called out as he stepped out of the shadows. I feel my mouth drop open at the sight of him.

"Jacob Black?!"

**Wow! Over 1000 words this chapter :D review!**


	19. I Thought You Disappeared!

**Long time no see eh? :P**

**Disclaimer: *Giggles* Alec is mine**

Jacob's POV

"Bella?!" I ask in shock. She nods and I run and scoop her up in a hug. I hug for a second, but I feel how cold she is and I freeze. Slowly, I let go of her.

"Bella...why are you cold...and why is your skin hard...and why do you stink?" I ask slowly, wrinkling me nose. She looks down at her hands. "Jacob, I'm a vampire." She admits, her voice barely above a whisper. I gawk at her. "What?!" Slowly, she nods.

"B-but...I thought...they said you disappeared...and that you were dead." I tell her, the tears already gathering in my eyes. She looks down. "So I guess Charlie didn't believe the note I gave him? He thought I went missing." She murmurs. I nod. "We searched for over a year Bella. _Over a year! _But we couldn't find you." I say, getting slightly angry.

"I'm sorry Jake." She whispers. "How long has Charlie...been dead?" She asks quietly. "Awhile now. Same with my dad. And Sue. And Renee and Phil. And everyone who's a human and not some vampire freak or mangy mutt." I see tears gather in her eyes and frown. "I thought you couldn't cry?" I ask. "These are venom tears Jake." She explains, lifting a hand to wipe them away. "Oh."

"So ummm...have you imprinted?" She asks, trying to change the subject. "Not yet." I admit. "I'm sorry." She apologizes quietly.

"For what?" I ask as I frown. "For leaving like that. I know you love me Jake. Or _loved _anyway. I don't know if you still do. But I do know that it probably broke you when I left without a word. Without even a goodbye."

Once her little speech is over, I sigh. "Yeah...yeah I was like that for a long time. But the pack forced me out of it. I had to focus on my duties, they said. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me."

I manage to get a little giggle out of her and can't help grinning. That sounded like the Bella I knew. She smiles at me, but then a strong, sickenly sweet stench overpowers me and I know that Bella isn't the only vampire in the room anymore.

I look up to see a tallish vampire (still a little shorter than me though), with the classic pale skin and red eyes. He has chin length brown hair and wraps both his arms around Bella's waist. She purs and I resist the urge to growl.

"Who's this?" He whispers in her ear. She purs, I growl, and he glares at me. "That's my friend Jacob Black." She tells him. He raises his eyebrows. "The mutt?"

Oh, so she's told him about me. Bella sighs. "Yes Alec. 'The mutt' although I really don't want you to call him that. Please?" She begs. He smiles. "Alright mia amore, anything for you." I want to gag, but know that he'll probably rip my head off so I don't.

Bella looks up at me. "Come on." She says, tugging on my arm. I chuckle lowly and follow her. She leads me to where all the others are.

And I find myself being attacked.

**Review!**


End file.
